monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ghurmer
Appearance It looks similar to a sloth. Ghurmer possesses a sandy-golden pelt that covers the whole body but elbows, knees, wrists and ankles. The hair in the face is prominent covering even most of the eyes but as much that it can still see. The ears are completely covered by pelt. The fur on the back is white. Ghurmer has a black ring around the face. The belly has dark gold hair. The Lynian has fangs but also molars implying a omnivorous life style. It has three fingers and one thumb. The claws are hook-like and the thumb's claw is underdeveloped. The feet are wide and roundly based preventing Ghurmer from sinking into the sand. The Lynian walks on two legs supported by the knuckles having a stooped posture. In fights it stands more upright. It possesses a strong flat tail for support. Size Average: 627,84 cm Biggest size measured: 999,73 cm Habitat Caves in sandy environments offer the best conditions for Ghurmer families. It is nomadic and roams the Dasiva, the Mhalodona and other deserts. Sometimes the Lynian is observed in the rocky areas of the deserts and even the lower Phana Mountains. Notes *The weakness is wind, then ice. *In Rage Mode the right, green eye is clearly visible. *When exhausted its gait is very uncontrolled and weird with many sidesteps. This makes Ghurmer a lot more unpredictable. *Like all Lynians Ghurmer is very intelligent and can learn the human language if taught in young years. **The normal sounds it makes are similar to hisses and whipers. The sounds range from "hirr, shra, druth" and similar to human-like whispers. They can exchange infromation through talking so it's a quite complex language. *Its attack patterns are very weird and unpredictable running around enemies or prey, biding its time and assailing them at the right moment. **The claws have evolved into tools that can lacerate a body and the form lets them get stuck into the skin for mayor damage. *Ghurmer is an omnivore, feeding of everything it finds from leaves and cacti fruits over Neopterons to carrion. It also hunts alone or in groups depending on size and danger level of the target. They are nocturnal monsters. **Some populations are good fishers and use their claws like hooks to catch fish. They also use baits if live worms or meat pieces. While some lay flat on the ground to not scare away the fishes other members of the fishing group look out for possible dangers. *Ghurmers use tools like stones for different purposes. They sharpen monster claws to use them as projectiles. **Some populations use the glass left behind by Maganis or Desert Lagiacrus as weapons or even storing items. They break stones into form and melt the glass by fire produced by lighting cacti parts through rubbing their claws against certain stones. In these forms the glass gets poured and the half ball gets scratched into shape. By connecting the glass parts with heating the borders the Lynians get pot-like items they use to store different things like small Neopterons or water etc. They close the pot by using a fitting stone. *Ghurmers are very curious and playful and observe new things very thoroughly. Sometimes people, mostly hunters, get abducted by them but seldomly they are harmed and can return to the village or city they came from. *Many inhabitants of desert villages are afraid of Ghurmers due to their unpredictability and to occasional raids of food from the villages. They call these Lynians partly because of their nocturnal life style "Ghosts of the Desert". *Ghurmers are rarely vicious in nature but few individuals are pretty evil-minded. They were observed aggravating other monsters and get them to attack each other for their own amusement. Those individuals are normally outcasts and aren't integrated into a group anymore. **Such Ghurmers pose the highest amount of targets on a quest. Normal Ghurmers get seldomly aggressive or problematic apart of their, mostly unaggressive, raids. *Breakable parts are claws (each), tail and head. Attacks #Claw swipe #Body check #Throwing glass splinters or spears #Throwing monster claws #Throwing burning cacti (fireblight) #Throwing water pots (waterblight) #Throwing stones (earthblight) #Drop kick #Pin attack (presses body to the floor and jumps at target, gripping it, shaking it in the air and tearing it apart with the claws) #Jump attack #Attack from beneath #Causing rock slides at mountainous areas Materials Ghurmer Fang (when broken), Ghurmer Claw (only when broken), Ghurmer Tail (when broken), Ghurmer Pelt, Ghurmer Brain Stem (rare!), Ghurmer Eye (only when head broken), Ghurmer Hide Category:Monster Creation Category:Lynian